swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Corellian YT-2000 Transport
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy The YT-2000 was designed to be a straight improvement of the YT-1300, borrowing successful concepts from other YT designs as well (Such as the symmetrical layout of the YT-1930). Because it was produced in a more turbulent era, the YT-2000 boasted heavier standard shields and weapons than most civilian freighters, a fact that caused many Imperial officials to view its "Civilian" market with suspicion. Extensive corporate espionage leaked the early design specifications to competing shipyards, leading to the CEC putting the YT-2000 into production before all its potential drawbacks had been worked out. As a result, the ship is somewhat toucier than most of the extremely reliable YT designs (A character making a Mechanics check to modify or repair a YT-2000 takes a -2 penalty). However, its extensive cargo capacity, good defenses, and amazing maneuverability for a ship its size, coupled with plenty of spare space and power to make custom modifications, catapulted the YT-2000 in popularity among its owners. The line was discontinued early not because of poor sales, but so the CEC could push the new YT-2400 design, which had not been compromised by espionage or rushed design work. Capabilities All YT-series ships are solid light freighters, renowned for being sturdy and reliable. Their greatest asset is their easily modified nature. With less effort than for nearly any other ship line, a YT-Series vessel can be fine-tuned to act as a smuggler, bulk hauler, luxury transport, or even a gunship or patrol craft. Every YT-Series ship has 10 unused Emplacement Points as a stock ship, and new captains are quick to use them to add more guns, better shields, or whatever else their minds can conjure up. This adaptability is intentional, and has often led to authorities claiming that CEC designs the ships for use by smugglers and pirates. The CEC points out that thousands of YT ships are being used by law-abiding free traders and small companies. Of course, how many of those "Law-Abiding" customers are actually smugglers or spies is unknown and, more important, not provable in court. Corellian YT-2000 Transport Statistics (CL 8) Colossal Space Transport Initiative: -2; Senses: Perception +5 Defense Reflex Defense: 18 (Flat-Footed 15), Fortitude Defense: 27; +15 Armor Hit Points: 180; Damage Reduction: 15; Shield Rating: 30; Damage Threshold: 77 Offense Speed: Fly 12 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 3 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 800 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannons, Double (2) +2 (See Below) Fighting Space: 12x12 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +0; Grapple: +37 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannons, Double) Abilities Strength: 44, Dexterity: 16, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 14 Skills: Initiative -2, Mechanics +5, Perception +5, Pilot -2, Use Computer +5 Ship Statistics Crew: 4 (Normal Crew Quality); Passengers: 7 Cargo: 115 Tons; Consumables: 3 Months; Carried Craft: None Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 12), Navicomputer Availability: Licensed; Cost: 150,000 (45,000 Used) Weapon Systems Laser Cannons, Double (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +2 (-3 Autofire), Damage: 5d10x2 Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Space Transports